Unnamed Fanfic
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Mikoto x OC. Character death [?]. First K fanfic. Hope you like it!


Me: Yeah, so, this is my first K fanfic and I hope that you'll like it…. in the name of the awesome Yata Misaki and the hot Saruhiko Fushimi. Oya oya, and this idea just popped into my head while I was reading a Mikoto/OC fanfic.

Warning: Kinda OOC Mikoto soon, I think. I dunno. It's up to my randomness.

In school, there was a rumour that Suoh Mikoto, the bad boy, was part of a gang along with Yata Misaki, a graduate named Izumo Kusanagi, my best friend, Saruhiko Fushimi, and some others. I found the idea absurd.

"Ne… Saru, is what they say true? Are you really part of a gang? That totally ruins your reputation, you know." I said one day as he walked me to school.

"Actually, I am. The boss gives me such menial work, but it's alright." Saru told me.

"So… you have red flames?" I asked.

"How exactly do you know these stuff?" he asked me.

"You know me, I snoop through my brother's stuff. I even saw him in a picture with this blonde lady with big breasts named Seri." I replied.

"Ugh…. Anyways, I do have red flames." Saru told me.

"I wanna join, Saru! I wanna join!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Why? It's dangerous since…" he began to stay, but stopped himself.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! I wanna join and you can't stop me!" I exclaimed.

Saru sighed, but that was because he knew that if I wanted something, I wouldn't change my mind. "Fine, but you'd better ask Mikoto-san yourself. I'll just accompany you and I doubt he'd accept you."

"Mikoto!" I shouted as he, Yata, and a fat guy walked outside the school gates.

"Oi, who are you and what do you want from Mikoto-san?" Yata demanded. He saw Saru and said, "Saru, do you know her?"

"My name is Yuna and I wanna join!" I said.

"And why should we let YOU join US?" Yata sneered at me. Saru's eye twitched.

"Yata," Saru said, "don't insult my best friend like that."

"EH?!" Yata said.

Wao. I haven't heard a word from the fat guy or Mikoto yet. They merely stared at us.

"And I can kick some ass, you know! Besides, Saru can just help me with the flames because I have some problem with them!" I said.

"Let her join." Mikoto finally said.

"Mikoto-san…" Yata began to protest, but as Mikoto looked at him, he kept quiet.

I became friends with everyone in HOMRA except fat guy because I rarely see him in Kusanagi's bar.

"Ne…. Yata-kun, can I borrow your skateboard?" I asked.

"What do you need it for?" he asked.

"I need to get some stuff from our house for my homework." I replied.

"And why would you do homework? You're part of the HOMRA!" he exclaimed.

"But Yata, smartness can also come in handy in certain situations." I whined. "Please let me go~!

"…. UH, fine. I'll go with you." Yata said.

I froze. Yata will go with me? No. No, no, no, no. He will not. Absolutely not. "I'm sorry, Yata, but you can't. I can't let you go with me. I can't tell you why. Just please understand."

He said nothing, studying my actions, as he handed me the skateboard.

I arrived home and grabbed the stuff I needed. I ran back down the stairs only to be stopped by my brother.

"Yuna, where have you been? I didn't see you OR Saru after school," my brother said.

"Ah, that's because I'm doing homework with some friends. It's like a study group or something." I replied.

"Which friend?" asked.

"Look, I need to go. I'm spending the holiday there." I said.

"I didn't know that and you need my permission," he said.

"Argh, I can take good care of myself!" I shouted.

"Fine…" he said, but there was a dangerous look in his eyes for a moment.

I got worried a while ago. Was my brother plotting something dangerous? *gulp*

I got back to the bar and just put my things on top of the counter and stared off into space. It appears that only me, Mikoto, Anna, and Kusanagi were there while the others were doing some errands, probably. But what I need to worry about is onii-san. What will he do, I wonder?

"Yuna." Mikoto called my name.

"Y-Yes, Mikoto?" I asked, blushing. Somehow, I had developed a HUGE, a LARGE, a MASSIVE crush on him.

"Kusanagi wants to talk to you," he said plainly.

I walked towards Kusanagi and he whispered into my ear, "I can tell that something is bothering you. You can tell me, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Kusanagi-kun, I'm worried about my brother. He's…."

After the holidays, I entered our house and a hand covered my mouth. It seems that it had a sleeping spray or something on it and I passed out.

I awoke and found myself tied to a chair. And the captor…. was my brother.

"Onii-san!" I said.

"Tell me the truth. You weren't at a friend's house, were you?" he said.

"Che. As if I'd tell you anything that happens in my life." I sneered.

"What's gotten into you? You seemed normal before the holidays started and you've been distancing yourself from me. Tell me the truth," he insisted.

"I'd rather die than tell you." I spat.

"Oho, really now? Even if I kill Saru and you?" he asked.

*gulp* Even if Saru is powerful, onii-san is still stronger than him. And to kill ME? Has he gone mad?!

"You wouldn't." I said, terrified for Saru. I don't care about my life—just Saru's.

"Oho, I will," he said.

"Don't. You. Dare. Kill. SARU!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Then you will tell me the truth and I will judge you," he told me.

"I've joined the HOMRA." I said.

I knew he was angry that I betrayed him, but he was calm on the outside. "You've joined them… I see. You will stop going there and avoid them all. If you disobey, I'll kill all of them slowly, one by one, including you and Saru for the last part. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I cannot let him kill Saru. And, he will obliterate them all soon. I know it. Even… Mikoto….

I kept my word and started avoiding them, no matter how painful it was. Yata….. Saru…. Anna…. Kusanagi… _Mikoto…._

Then, one day, as I put some things in my locker, Mikoto confronted me. "What's going on with you? Why are you suddenly avoiding all of us?"

"You don't deserve to be speaking to me." I said.

He could hear the words from my mouth, but he knew that my eyes showed the truth….. the pain.

"Mikoto, go away." I couldn't believe I said those words. I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they did. Mikoto looked at me and said calmly, "Why are you crying?"

"J-Just *sniff* go away, Mikoto. Just go away." I said. _I'm sorry, but I have to. I'm trying to save your lives. I can't see you all die right before my eyes. Especially you, Mikoto. I wouldn't be able to handle it._

He walked off, leaving me alone to cry. Then, Saru popped up out of nowhere. "Did he…?"

"Yeah, he found out because he threatened me and you know what he could do." I sighed. Great. Just great.

"Hmm… should I tell Mikoto-san?" Saru suggested.

"No, maybe not. If my brother found out, he'd kill you as well. I don't want that to happen. That was one of the first things that I tried to prevent. It'd be best left unspoken. I don't care about the pain anymore. I'll endure it so I can save you guys." I said, with a sad smile.

"Shut up, Yuna." Saru said darkly. "You know that he's the Red King and that he's powerful. He can match Reisi."

"But…" I began, but he looked at me with defiance. "…fine. Tell them."

The HOMRA and I were gathered behind the school as we waited for the blue team to arrive. _The Blue Shirts _we called them.

"Gomen, Mikoto." I said. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't…"

"You didn't have a choice." Mikoto finished for me.

"I didn't want to see you all die right before my eyes. I never doubted your powers. It's just… my brother is strong and if you knew who he was, you'd kill me or tell me to leave, just like what he wants." I said.

"Tell us who he is, your brother." Mikoto commanded. "We won't be angry."

"M-Munakata R-R-Reisi…." I stuttered.

Some gasps were heard as I hung my head. I just endangered them all. I just put their lives on the line. They're going to battle for someone as useless as me.

Just when I thought they'd banish me, Mikoto hugged me. My eyes widened a little as he whispered into my ear, "We'll protect you. _I'll_ protect you."

"M-Mikoto…" I said, hugging him back.

Mikoto was killed by my brother, with some of us injured. They were all for me. They kept telling me to rejoice because Mikoto was able to sustain my life. How can they be so happy when they're all injured? Is this the happiness of doing something for others? Despite the sacrifices to be made?

Mikoto's gone now, but he's still alive as long as we believe in him. He is our king forever. He is the Red King. He is someone I love. And… he loves me back.

**Me: Hate it? Like it? Boring? Exciting? Tell me. It's my first fanfic, but it's worth a shot. And my ideas are usually the best when I am bored.**

**Mikoto: No response.**

**Me: Meanie! At least Saru and Yata care!**

**Mikoto: When whales can stay on land and when cats can swim.**

**Me: DIE!**


End file.
